The encounter among the fault-lines
by MONMUSUfan
Summary: When kimihito needs to protect someone he deeply cares for, he can be ferocious. He's out there to protect her, but why he needs to pick a bone with Rachnera, and what was their story?(In this universe Rachnera and Kimihito meet under different circumstances.)


Little Maria was very happy. She had umpteenth reasons to be, it was X-Mas, and a great time to bond with her family. Well kids are already supposed to be bonded with their parents, but Maria was a bit different. She was an orphan, moreover an Arachne, adopted in Akimoto household. So it was her first X-mas as Maria Akimoto. The pressure of adjusting to new life, people gawking at her different features, people scoffing at her appearance behind her back was stressful for this 7 year old Arachne girl. But there was a a ray of hope, her Kimi-Onii-san. Kimihito Kurusu the part-time waiter working at Cafe Sumisu was an empathetic adult. When Maria would fight with her schoolmates for calling her ugly spider-loli, only Kimihito stuck up for her. He wold let her have free sandwiches everytime she visited the cafe and he would tell so many interesting stories to Maria. Maria was virtually a big fan of Kimihito or rather her Kimi-nii-chan.

It was Kimihito who suggested a X-mas outing with her adoptive family on the newly built Ferris-wheel. Maria was telling , Mr. Akimoto or rather her daddy, about how Kimi-nii has told her that how grand the view would be from the top, they can virtually see every corner of Tokyo. She even brought the camera which she got as X-mas present from her daddy.

Kimihito's mobile beeped once, he took it out and his face lost colour when he read the the text, he got agitated and tried to call uttered an expletive and rushed out, while trying to call Maria. The call never got connected.

A Big Arachne with a skull painted on her butt was listening to Ms. Smith with rapt attention. "So that's the mission Rachnera. This Drug-ring is orchestrating the bombing. It's to kill their ex-dealer Mr. Akimoto who recently tried to contact us and wanted to be an approver. Our sources say that someone very close to him planned this whole stuff and the made sure the info just gets leaked after the father and daughter leaves; He's there on the wheel with his daughter Maria. They have rigged the wheel and planted bombs all over the place. But we can't stop the wheel as it would make a fuss and our tracks would be uncovered and they'll target Akimoto while we're busy with the bombs, that's why they deliberately leaked this info and . So I already have an agent sent to him to guard him from the killers and take him out of that wheel, while you'll be finding out the bombs."

Maria was a bit astonished about the sudden entrance of the man in the cabin. The man flashed something to her dad and he returned the smile. Then the man showed something to the attendant guy and he didn't let anyone else in the cabin. While back in bushes beneath the Ferris-wheel lay a dead body of another man, completely naked, shot through his chest. Besides his body there was a packet of chips lying down. It was the same brand which is given free of cost to MON agents.

Kimihito was driving recklessly while an old scene was propping up in his mind space. "Kimi they have found me. I'm screwed, only the other world is my salvation." this text started everything, he also tried to call that woman but she won't pick up, he hurried desperately and while running up to her condo he heard a gunshot. He kicked open the door to see Natalia, lying dead, shot directly through her chest. Even in her death the Woman looked regal, and standing by her side, an Arachne he knew too well, with Lilac hairs and red eyes, with a big skull on her butt. "Traitors are meant to die, so you shouldn't shed any tear for her." Rachnera calmly replied back then.

I can't let the same stuff happen to Maria. I'll have to save her before the organization gets to her, they've bombed the Ferris-wheel to divert attention and then kill her father. Shit, why did I suggest that to her in the first place?" Kimihito was grumbling.

"Don't worry Mr. Akimoto, I'll protect you, as long as we're in the cabin they can't target us. It's very safe in here, just don't go over the window, There's not a single place which can be used by a sniper but I'm taking no risks, and within moments our operatives will catch the ring leaders red handed and then I'll escort you and your daughter out." Mr. Akimoto took a sigh of relief while Maria was busy looking at the scenery.

Kimihito got out of his car and scanned the line of visitors. "No, they probably have already boarded the wheel. Shit, what the hell? " A buzz created by a fly attracted his attention, the buzzing was coming behind the bush, as if something was behind it. Curiosity got the better of Kimihito and he ventured out while keeping a hand on his pocket.

"WTF, a completely naked dead body? And chips?" Kimihito crouched down and took a out his handkerchief, but before he had to touch something he knew what he was dealing with. "Strong man, toned muscles, right palm shows callouses due to regular handling of a gun, ate free chips disposed to Mon agents. he was one of them, probably someone killed him and assumed his identity." Kimihito felt helpless, suddenly a small explosion diverted his attention. Smoke was coming out from the control room, over the top floor of the tower/wheel holder. Kimihito started rushing to the spot.

Rachnera was busy concealing herself while climbing the watch-tower. " bad news. They already have killed our man. Probably they've sneaked in with the target. It's very bad."

"Keep going and keep calm. take them by surprise.I can only pray for your success Rachnera." Ms. Smith's voice quivered.

"Oh, man they have got us, don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you and your daughter." The man tried to cobsole Mr. Akimoto and Maria, while the latter had already teared up due to the bmb blast and the aftershock.

"Daddy,are we going to die?' the little girl asked Mr.. Akimoto with tears running down her cheeks.

"Be brave girl, it's just some random firework, nothing bad, dad will protect you." He hugged the little girl protectively.

Kimihito was running upwards, he had already verified that maria and Mr. Akimoto's cabin is at the topmost point while, a third person is also in it who had booked the cabin. Currently only three of them is in it.

Suddenly a familiar rustling sound drew his attention, the dark blob was visible to him, he called out with venom,"So you came to kill her also, Rachnera?"

Rachnera replied with a steely voice "Stop is Kimihito-kun. There's bigger danger now."

"I'm not buying it." and before Rachnera could react a sprinting Kimihito, jumped up and kicked in her face, but he got a scathing reply when Rachnera's palm strike threw him atleast 7 yards, back.

Kimihito charged again and a combination of punches were thrown at her everyone of which got blocked by Rachnera's Jeet-kune-do blocks,(as she wasn't able to spin a web so fast) then Rachnera got an opening and it was a direct kick by her smaler legs, which pshed Kimihito over the edge, but Kimihito made a quick decision and used the horizontal rod beneath the wheel-cage to spring himself back and dropkick Rachnera, but Rachnera caught his feet and the impact sent both tumbling down into the roof of the watch-tower.

Rachnera used, the walls to skitttle over and jump-kicked Kimihito and then using her sharp talons slashed him lightly, But Kimihito didn't relent and kicked Rachnera and Rachnera's single arm throw hurled him against the guardrail. He was going to fall down suddenly he was stopped as Rachnera's claw has grabbed his T-shirt.

"You're not my enemy. We don't need to ..." Rachnera was interrupted with chilling cry coming out of the topmost cabin.

"So. Mr. Akimoto I will assure you that nothing is going to happen. I'll open the door and look the watch-tower is just beneath us, we'll jump down on the roof. He took out his pistol and shot the door, was astonished as Government agents don't carry silencered pistols. "Who're you?" he shouted while protecting her daughter by jumping infront of her.

"Oh, looks like you've found me out, he was aiming his pistol at the man and his daughter. Suddenly something came in Maria's mind. Silk is the weapon of an Arachne, she shot out as much silk from her spinneret as she could. But it wasn't enoghh though it bound the man momentarily.

"Young Arachnes don't produce strong strings. I'll just tear them out." the man tore out of the silk but and Maria gave out a spine chilling cry, but suddenly the man's pistol-holding hand got bound by a buch of very strong looking silk and with a fierce tug he went tumbling down to the roof, before he could get up on his feet a slash from a clawed hand and a straight punch from the human and the Arachne, knocked him out.

"I know this is hard on you but I didn't kill her, it was an accident. When she heard your footsteps she thouht it was one of them, but now I know you're just like me, but unlike me you report to PSB." Rachnera stated in an empathetic tone.

"I don't care about your story, but I like this little girl as my own sister. So don't ever again try to to harm her." suddenly he was stopped as maria jumped onto him, "I knew Kimi-nii, would come to save me. btw why do you have so scars all over you and why that onee-chan has a bruise over her face?"

"It was the fireworks, Maria-chan." Kimihito nodded to Mr. Akimoto in a knowing smile as sirens of the Police patrol cars were becoming louder and louder.


End file.
